Big Time Girlfriends
Big Time Girlfriends is the third episode of season 2 of Big Time Rush and is the 23rd episode overall. The episode aired on October 11, 2010. Plot Camille and Logan officially become a couple. James helps Camille prepare for an audition. In the kissing scene, they kissed, but the kiss was fully on script. They got so caught up in the moment that they kissed again, this one is not on the script. After realizing that they've kissed they feel really bad and blame each other. Camille and James tried to tell Logan, but Camille act to cry so that James has to told Logan about the kiss. 0010sas.jpg 0022vv.jpg 0026.jpg normal_0026.jpg 0052hh.jpg 0064.jpg 0056.jpg 0067ll.jpg 0074nn.jpg 0075gjh.jpg 0078mmm.jpg 0079sa.jpg normal_0055.jpg 0089.jpg 0092njj.jpg 0103kjb.jpg 0108nln.jpg 0112.jpg 0115mm.jpg 0117.jpg 0127mb.jpg 0143.jpg normal_0084.jpg 0171mnn.jpg 0174.jpg 0185bnv.jpg 0195.jpg 0196.jpg 0200.jpg 0201mvv.jpg 0204.jpg 0206.jpg 0210nbb.jpg 0214nmn.jpg Screen shot 2010-10-17 at 12 26 44 pm.png 0221mmb.jpg 0223lj.jpg 0227.jpg 0229.jpg 0230.jpg 0232.jpg normal_0112.jpg normal_0127.jpg 0265jhjg.jpg 0269.jpg 0276.jpg 0286kmk.jpg 0299yy.jpg 0303mmv.jpg 0311sd.jpg 0320bnb.jpg 0322bv.jpg 0325gdg.jpg 0339.jpg 0340.jpg 0347.jpg normal_0166.jpg 0359.jpg 0381jkgk.jpg 0388.jpg 0391bvb.jpg 0414hhh.jpg normal_0198.jpg 0432.jpg 0450.jpg 0455.jpg 0463rdr.jpg 0474yg.jpg Tumblr ld6w2iJd9z1qbu5uoo1 500.png 0518.jpg normal_0213.jpg 0546.jpg 0553yyyg.jpg 0554mnm.jpg 0559nbn.jpg 0561rrs.jpg 0567.jpg 0571.jpg 0573.jpg 0576.jpg 0579.jpg 0587hhk.jpg 0590.jpg 0599mm.jpg 0600.jpg 0601.jpg 0602.jpg 0603kkk.jpg Logan-Camille-logan-henderson-17383194-500-375.jpg 0607.jpg 0605.jpg 0612.jpg 0613.jpg 0614.jpg 0616.jpg 0617.jpg 0618.jpg 0622nii.jpg 0623.jpg 0625.jpg 0633.jpg 0628bv.jpg 0629.jpg 0636.jpg 0637.jpg 0640.jpg 0641.jpg 0646nkkj.jpg 0658mnn.jpg normal_0265.jpg 0665.jpg 0685csd.jpg 0687xzx.jpg 0694xccx.jpg 0709.jpg 0714gh.jpg 0726.jpg 0727.jpg Carlos-pena-big-time-girlfriends-04.jpg 1289770197050_f.jpg Carlos-pena-big-time-girlfriends-05.jpg 0731.jpg 1b.jpg 0721.jpg 0738.jpg normal_0313.jpg 0756.jpg 0758xc.jpg btr-jendall-2.jpg 0759ggf.jpg 0761dsd.jpg 0774.jpg James is forced to confess, and, out of anxiety, lies that he used Logan's toothbrush. When Camille talks to Logan, she is surprised to find Logan "a little upset", and thinks that Logan is dumping her when he is really stating about his toothbrush. Camille then says she might be glad she and James kissed, in which Logan gets angry and almost punches James out of anger, outraging Mr. Bitters as he and Katie watch the event. But then Logan put down his fist and walks away. Meanwhile, Carlos meets a new girlfriend named Sasha, and the two end up having many things in common. But it turns out to be a scam out of Gustavo's planning, "Operation: Break Carlos's Heart." Rocque hired an actress, it being Sasha, to then break up with Carlos so he would do better in Gustavo's heartbreak song for the band. However, after advice from Gustavo and Kelly to be disgusting (i.e.: fart) and cry a lot, Carlos still takes it for granted and goes along with Sasha. After the confession, Logan and James engage in a Western-parody spitball battle, in which neither win and fall to the ground. They then say they're cool. Gustavo confesses to Carlos that Sasha was only an actress, and that he wanted Carlos to do better in the heartbreak song. Carlos then invites Sasha to lunch, starting all over, for real this time. Gustavo then decides to ditch the breakup song for the "Boyfriend" song. Meanwhile, Logan confronted Camille in his appartment. He forgives her but break up with her. His reason was that 96% of first romances end in break up, and Camille and James kissed gave them the perfect opportunity to get it out of the way right then. He is sad but he would mask his pain by getting a buzz cut, joining a gym, and nicknamed himself 'The Island'. Camille agreed, but still want to remain friends. They shake on it and then hug. And then suddenly kissed. Logan was a bit shock and said "Friends is it.", while Camille just smile. Mr. Bitters and Katie who was watching were confused. Mr. Bitters thought they were back together, but Katie said that they must be those one of on-again off-again couple. Afterwards, the band does their music video for "Boyfriend". Plus we get a preview of "I Know You Know". In the music video, James was left alone after Carlos goes with Sasha, Jo with Kendall, and Logan with Camille. So he spend the entire time with the palm tree, but at the end she met a girl and go on the ferris wheel with her and the palm tree. Logan and Camille spend time together on every ride. They went to the "Tunnel of Just Friends" but Camille kissed Logan all over his face, making him shocked at the wheel. At the end of the video, Logan won a pink stuffed animal for Camille and was putting his arm around her shoulder, while she put her arm on his waist. Jo and Kendall spend the entire time together and went to the "Tunnel of Love". At the end, Kendall and Jo enjoy churros together. Carlos and Sasha spend the entire time at the carnival together. After the music video, Sasha tell Carlos her true self, what she like and dislike. When Carlos buy her a corn dog, Sasha said she hates corn dogs, and Carlos break up with her. Quotes James (reading a script): "I don't care if she's a robot. I'm in love with her."﻿ Kendall (confused): "Good for you!" Camille : "Carlos, love isn't just gonna run with a corn dog in one hand and a hockey stick at the other and throw itself at you." Carlos leaves, and Sasha runs into him with a corndog in one hand and a hockey stick in the other. Carlos : "How about her?" (pointing at a palm tree). Logan : "That's a palm tree." James: "And She's mine ." Kendall : "Is that Carlos in slow motion?" Logan : "Ooh, Venus!" Song Featured *Boyfriend *This is Our Someday (acoustic and very short) *a preview of I Know You Know Goofs *When James confronts Logan about kissing Camille, Logan says “Did you know that Venus is also Earth’s brother planet because of its similar size and shape?” And even though the similar size and shape is correct, Venus, being named after the Roman goddess Venus, who is the Greek goddess, Aphrodite, makes Venus Earth’s sister planet, not Earth's brother planet. *After James and Camille run away, Logan says " Oh, Venus!", but Logan is holding planet Earth, NOT Venus. ( Even though Logan was pretending Earth was Venus since he had no actual model of Venus.) *In one scene, Kelly was pouring the drink into a plant, and in another scene, she's not holding it she probably poured the whole drink. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes about Jendall Category:Relationships